Los poderes del alcohol Muggle
by yuu9911
Summary: El nunca habia provado el alcohol muggle, y cuando en la fiesta lily llevo de este no hiba a perder la oportunidad, pero, no se esperaba que todo esto ocurriera pero al final no se arrepentia.


_¡Hola! E vuelto, ¿me extrañaron? Porque yo a ustedes si perdón por desaparecer por semanas pero lo de mi madre sumado que estoy en estos momento donde mis abuelos maternos me impide muchas cosas._

_Esto es un AU, los eventos de Harry Potter no han ocurrido ni ocurrirán._

_Espero que disfruten este oneshot TR/JP_

_00000000000000000000000000000_Tom & James00000000000000000000000000

James y Sirius después de la graduación decidieron volverse aurores, algo bastante obvio, al pasar por fin el examen final decidieron celebrarlo con sus amigos, gracias a Lily consiguieron bebidas muggle, y esto nos trae a la situación que ocurre a continuación.

0_00000000000000000000000000000_Tom & James0000000000000000000000000

¿Dónde se encontraba?, apenas recordaba que había pasado, él estaba en el bar mientras bebía una bebida preparada por Lily, dijo que lo había hecho con Vodka Devil´s Spring (1), la verdad no sabía que era el vodka pero al parecer no debía haber tomado tanto.

Con los ojos cerrados de la jaqueca que aún era muy presente en él, intento moverse, pero algo o más bien alguien lo impedía, abrió los ojos lentamente por el dolor de cabeza y miro sobre su hombro, un hombre joven de cabello negro, piel algo pálida y rasgos aristocráticos se encontraba durmiendo usándolo de peluche.

Y en ese momento se dio cuento ¡¿estaban desnudos?!, vamos tranquilízate james e intenta recordar que paso, se decía pero no lograba recordar nada más que el haber comenzado a beber esa extraña bebida, volvió a intentar moverse pero al volver a hacerlo el hombre solo lo abrazo más fuerte, dando un suspiro se rindió a no poder irse hasta que él se despertara y tenía dos opciones, o lo despertaba o se quedaba dónde estaba, también podía intentar dormir de nuevo, la jaqueca lo estaba matando.

0_00000000000000000000000000000_Tom & James0000000000000000000000000

Se despertó, vio al chico entre sus brazos, piel algo bronceada, pelo negro alborotado y si el alcohol no lo había afectado mucho recordaba que sus ojos eran marrones, nunca pensó que al entrar a ese bar en específico encontraría a alguien como él, aunque lo más seguro es que no recordara nada estaba muy borracho cuando lo trajo a la habitación, sonrió al recordar cómo comenzó todo.

Lo vio moverse y luego abrir los ojos, marón y verde se encontraron (2) y con una sonrisa vio cómo se sonrojaba lo cual provoco pensamientos no muy sanos en él.

-¿dormiste bien james?- le pregunto viendo que el chico parpadeaba con curiosidad.

-mmm…. Si- logro responderle algo (bastante) distraído

-no recuerdas que paso anoche, cierto- no lo pregunto lo confirmo.

-yo…. eh…. n-no- dijo avergonzado.

Suspiro realmente no lo sorprendía pero esto no se iba a quedar así, talvez sería bueno que simplemente se presentara y empezara de nuevo, vio a james buscar sus gafas pero no lograba dar con ellas, con una sonrisa las tomo del lugar donde estaban y se las puso con delicadeza en el rostro.

-gracias-dijo james con un leve sonrojo la verdad es que él no estaba tan mal ahora que podía verlo mejor.

-creo que lo mejor será que empecemos de nuevo- sugirió aquel hombre mientras se levantaba sin importarle no tener nada de ropa y ver con una sonrisa como james lo analizaba de arriba abajo desde la cama, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y el sonrojo de james no pudo ser más grande.

-c-creo que si-dijo mirando las sabanas como si fueran lo más interesante de la habitación.

-pues me presentare, mi nombre es Tom Riddle, un placer-dijo mientras besaba con delicadeza los nudillos de james.

-yo… yo soy james Potter…. Eh un placer-dijo con algo extrañado como si eso no fuera la primera vez que ocurre.

Le dio una sonrisa recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa tímida, porque él no iba a dejar que una belleza como james se le escapara y menos cuando ya era de su propiedad aunque este no lo supiera.

0_00000000000000000000000000000_Tom & James0000000000000000000000000

**2 meses después**

James Potter iba caminando en dirección a la oficina del ministro, su rostro era serio por lo cual nadie sabía que era lo que este haría allí, tocando levemente oyó un "pase", entrando a la oficina sonrió al ver a Tom Riddle leyendo algunos documentos, resulta que antes de conocerse Tom se había postulado para ser el próximo ministro cosa que logro hace un mes.

Acercándose levemente vio a Tom levantar la mirada y sonreírle, el cómo era obvio le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó y se sentó en su regazo, lo cual a Tom no le molesto, tomo una de las manos de Tom y comenzó a acariciarla.

-¿james?- desde hacía ya un mes james actuaba extraño y él quería saber por qué pero cada vez que le preguntaba ese desviaba el tema o decía simplemente "nada", lo cual solo lo preocupaba aún más.

-¿ya piensas decirme que te ocurre?- le dijo y james le sonrió dulcemente y saco de su bolsillo una carta, entregándosela, leyó la carta y la sorpresa invadió su rostro.

-¿Tom?-dijo james preocupado al no recibir respuesta, se sorprendió al ser levantado repentinamente.

-gracias, james gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de todos- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, james sonrió abrazándolo y le pregunto una última cosa.

-¿te gustaría ponerle Harry si es un niño?- Tom simplemente lo beso.

0_00000000000000000000000000000_Tom & James0000000000000000000000000

_1: es un vodka con un nivel de alcohol de 80, si quieren compruébenlo._

_2: de algún lado Harry tiene que sacar los ojos verdes ¿no?_

_Y aquí esta, ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gusto?, por favor dejen reviews, me siento con mucha energía y culpo por esto a todo el chocolate que comí para recuperarme de mi depresión pero la aprovechare, en cuanto a veelas y elfos mi otro fic lo completare lo juro pero primero editare un poco los caps Que están y para eso necesito devuelta mi compu que la pantalla se fue al cielo T.T y otra cosa._

_Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus letras de aliento XD, seguro no se esperaban que yo fuera un chico y más cuando hablo de mi novio y no de mi novia como seas muchas gracias. _

_La ringrazio molto per tutto, un abbraccio._


End file.
